


Hung Up on You

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober 2020, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Saying I Love You, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex is moonlighting as a phone sex operator when he receives a call from someone he knows, someone he's *dating*PROMPT USED - TELEPHONE CALL
Relationships: Max Evans/Alex Manes
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	Hung Up on You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intended to be more fluff than anything else but I did absolutely zero research so any mistakes are from laziness, not disrespect.

Alex stifled a yawn and stretched the kink from his back as his eyes shifted to the clock. It was almost 2am, he’d managed three hours tonight so that was probably all he was gonna get now. He was awake so might as well get some work done.

He propped himself up on the pillows and pulled his phone closer. He dialled into work and punched in his code, signing in, thinking he could put in an hour or two which just might put him back to sleep.

It didn’t take long for his first call to connect and he affixed his most sultry voice as he greeted his customer.

Not one of his friends knew he was a phone sex operator and they were never going to find out. It wasn’t something he’d purposely set out to do but in the months after his injury, he’d been bored and it had become a nice distraction. Some of the calls he received were downright filthy, others were just lonely people who wanted someone to talk to… he’d related to their plight.

Over time, he’d moved on since it wasn’t like he was doing it for the money but a part of him liked being able to pass for someone else. On the phone, he could be anybody, he’d become who these people desired and, occasionally, he would become so invested in the character and the story that he’d get himself off too.

He’d logged three calls already; the first had already been on the edge before Alex had started talking, the second caller had required more effort from Alex and the third wanted a fantasy that Alex delivered on but needed a moment after to himself. He understood everyone’s fantasies and desires were different but he never quite understood wanting to be spanked. Perhaps because he’d spent years taking physical abuse from his father, he couldn’t wrap his head around finding pleasure in such actions.

He muted the phone and went to get a drink, stretching his leg a bit. About fifteen minutes passed before he recovered enough to log back in. The next caller was nervous and hung up almost immediately.

It was his job to make them feel comfortable and at ease, desirable and sexual but some people needed more than thirty seconds to be brought around.

He wasn’t sure why the phone seemed extra busy tonight… it was Friday night, had all these people had very disappointing dates? Who was he to judge anyway, his love life had been somewhat sporadic lately too. The downside of your current… Boyfriend? Companion? Guy-you’ve-been-on-three-dates-with? Being a bartender. He worked most nights until early hours so their few dates had been lunch dates or early evenings which was nice because there was no pressure to move fast or to hurry home to bed, which was why they hadn’t…. yet.

They’d kissed; oh, had they _kissed_ and it was unlike anything Alex had ever experienced. There was a hidden passion that exuded from Max’s kisses and left him breathless. He knew exactly how to make Alex swoon and melt without even trying. 

His strong hands and arms felt so good around him; his lips made him weak at the knees and when his eyes looked into his, they just captivated him.

Alex had _never_ expected to feel this way about Max Evans of all people yet here he was and his feelings were undeniable.

He looked at the clock, rubbed his eyes and his neck. Another hour and he’d try to get some more sleep, though would likely fail. After three am, sleep tended to evade him.

Alex logged back into the system and talked his next caller to a happy ending before switching to the next call.

“Uh, hello?” The voice on the other end was nervous and uncertain.

“Hi, handsome,” Alex’s sultry tone greeted the caller. 

“Is… Uh… Is this a bad time?”

Alex paused; it was something he was often asked… nervous callers thinking they’re being an inconvenience despite them being the ones paying for the call. Yet there was something so familiar about the voice. Alex was masking his but the caller on the other end wasn’t.

“It’s _always_ a good time for your call,” Alex seductively teased. “I’ve been waiting for _you_.”

“Well… I… Uh…” the voice continued to stammer.

“It’s okay to be nervous.”

“No, it’s not… not that… I, uh, need some help.”

Alex took a moment to consider his next words. Was this part of the act or did his caller genuinely need help? It wouldn’t be the first time someone had called after getting something stuck and being too embarrassed to call emergency services.

“You need help… With a problem?” Alex pressed. “Is it a _big_ problem? One I can ease you into or maybe out of?”

“No!” The caller gasped. “I… Do any of you, uh, are any of you people… amputees?”

Alex felt an uncomfortable shiver as he suddenly recognized the voice on the other end. 

“Is that what you’re into?” Alex teased as his stomach churned.

“No!” Max said a little too quickly. “I mean, yes but no, not like… not like _that_!”

Alex muted the phone and took a deep breath then slowly released it before turning his attention back to Max’s call.

“Why don’t you tell me what you need, big boy,” Alex remained in character.

“There’s this guy and… that’s actually how I got your number, I found it in a drawer at his place, and… Oh God… I feel so stupid… But…”

“It’s okay, stud, just take your time,”

“We’ve only been on a few dates and haven’t… well… you know…?”

“He hasn’t gotten your rocks off?”

“Don’t say it like that! Be respectful, dude.”

Alex tried not to laugh; Max was telling off a sex worker for being disrespectful of a complete stranger.

“I apologize,” he said. “So, you wish to speak to an… amputee?”

“Or someone who deals with them?” Max sounded so nervous. “Look, I found this number at his place so I figure maybe he calls because you know how to… you know?”

“Pretend I don’t know and tell me what you need,” Alex said to him. “Talk to me and maybe I can help you, stud.”

“He’s just… the most incredible person you could ever meet. He’s quick as a whip and has the best sense of humor. When he looks at you, really looks at you, the rest of the world just slips away and all you wanna do is take him into your arms and hold him, kiss him, tell him how much you love him…”

Alex released a sharp gasp as Max realized what he’d said.

“Oh, see, I’ve known him a long time,” he hurried to explain. “I know I said it’s only been a few dates but we’re friends first and… our ex’s are friends and it’s complicated but we’re taking things slow so I can’t drop the L bomb on him… oh shit… that’s a bad analogy… he’s a war vet, I shouldn’t say _bomb_ like that.”

“It’s okay, stud, just relax and focus on why you called and what you need me to do for you, to make your night… make your dreams come true.”

“I know enough time has passed that he’s used to his prosthetic and he doesn’t let it slow him down or get in his way… it irritates him at times and he tries to hide it but I see it, I see him… I saw him when he wasn’t looking at me,” Max paused. “But now he _does_ see me, the way I see him and… I’ve never… you know… with a guy before but he _has_ and I don’t want to mess up or screw up or say or do the wrong thing and totally ruin the moment… because he doesn’t deserve that. I want to be this perfect gentleman and make it something special.”

“You sound pretty special to me,” Alex said. “Like any man would be lucky to have someone who cared even half as much as you do. To be so considerate and attuned to his needs.”

“I don’t want to pretend he’s not injured but I’m scared that drawing attention to his prosthetic, his missing limb, will make him uncomfortable. Do you… that is, people who work in your profession… is there a balance? A way of putting him at ease without being overbearing? Or working around his prosthetic without acting like I’m ignoring it?”

“Well, stud, this guy sounds like he means a lot to you and if you’re friends first then maybe the best course of action in this situation is to talk to him? Take him someplace special or romantic or even just a quiet place to talk openly and honestly… You said you have day-dates because you work evenings? Surprise him with breakfast and suggest talking about sex before you engage in it.”

“I don’t want to pressure him to talk about it,”

“If you’re not ready to talk about sex with him then you won’t be ready to have it even if you both think the timing is perfect.”

“What if I say the wrong thing?”

“I don’t think you can, I mean… you’ve said nothing but the right thing to me so far and you don’t even _know_ me.”

“There’s no pressure to say the right thing to _you_ but if I screw this up…”

“You won’t; because you clearly care a lot about him and if you’re open, honest, he’ll see that and he’ll listen and know that nothing you could ever say would be the wrong thing.”

“Uh, thank you,” Max coughed to clear his throat. “I, uh, sorry for the weird talk, but thank you for the advice and your help.”

“Since I’ve got you on the phone, you need any _other_ help, stud? I can work wonders and have you seeing stars.”

“No, thank you, I’d rather… uh… as you put it ‘get my rocks off’ another time… With someone I care about… someone I love. Thank you, for everything.”

The line went dead as Max ended the call and Alex was left staring at the phone, a smile on his lips. Trust Max Evans to call a sex operator then decline their assistance in getting off. He couldn’t help giggling to himself. Max truly was unique.

Knowing that Max loved him, cared about him enough to call someone and ask for advice just made him all the more endearing to Alex. He was lucky to have someone like him in his life.

Alex looked at the clock; technically Max would just be getting home from work at this hour. He wouldn’t know if Alex was awake or not so Alex didn’t know if he should text.

A moment later his cell went off as a message came through. He picked up the phone and saw a text from Max.

‘Not sure if you’re still awake but was thinking about breakfast. Any chance I can come over in the morning?’ Max wrote.

‘Why don’t you come over now?’ Alex typed. ‘I’m still awake.’

Max didn’t reply but Alex logged off the phone system and put away his hands-free device. He grabbed his crutch and hobbled to the front door, waited for the sound of Max’s jeep pulling up.

Alex opened the front door as Max reached it. He looked exhausted yet gorgeous in his snug fitting ‘Wild Pony’ uniform. Alex greeted him with a lingering kiss.

“It’s late,” Max said.

“You’re tired, I know,” Alex replied. “But this way you can sleep in while I get breakfast ready in the morning.”

“I like the sound of that.” Max agreed with another kiss.

Alex took Max’s hand and slowly led him through the house, into his bedroom. Max looked up at him, his deep eyes filled with confusion.

“Like I said, you’re tired,” Alex said. “So, come to bed and just get some sleep.”

Max’s lips curled into a smile as he kicked off his shoes. Alex placed his crutch aside and crawled back into his bed, waited for Max to join him but he was still hesitant.

“Should I, uh, take off my shirt?” Max asked, clearly uncertain since Alex was still wearing one.

“Take it off, leave it on, do whatever you feel comfortable doing, Max,” Alex stated.

Max sank down on the bed, took Alex’s hand in his and looked into his eyes.

“What do you want me to do?” Max asked him

If he was honest, Alex just wanted Max but not like this. He wanted them both to feel comfortable and relaxed. Alex reached out, grasped Max’s shirt and pulled it off over his head before leaning in for another kiss.

“I want you to get some sleep,” Alex said. “You look exhausted.”

Max yawned and nodded in agreement. He lay down and pulled the blankets over him. Alex turned off the lights and shuffled closer. Arms around each other, they exchanged tender kisses until Max drifted off to sleep.

Alex snuggled into his arms but didn’t sleep himself because he still wasn’t tired but he was happy. Max was here, in his bed, and there was no pressure, no hurry, no rush to move forward until they were both ready.

And in the morning, over breakfast, they would talk about their feelings, their nerves, their desires, their love.

Alex couldn’t wait to tell Max that he loved him but only after Max says it first.


End file.
